


What now

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bro convinces alpha Dave to rape dirk with him. He feels a little guilty, but does it all the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelanieVimpula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieVimpula/gifts).



> Originally anonymously submitted to melanievimpula on tumblr! Based off of [this](http://melanievimpula.tumblr.com/post/158905712609/2-big-bros-1-twink-bro-talked-alpha-dave-into) picture

You don't remember how the fuck bro talked you into this. Into _rape_. It's like he can read your mind because he fucking grins at you from across the room and it's infuriating, you almost want to strife him then and there- but dirk shifts on the futon and looks back at the two of you, eyebrows raised up overtop his shades in a silent question. Bro nods, not even looking at you anymore, and steps forward.  
You hands land on dirks shoulders, standing behind the futon while bro loops around to stand in front of him. In a flash he's got his ankles in a tight grip, and your hands slide down go grab his wrists. You're already half hard in anticipation. Dirk groans and struggles for a moment- testing the grip, before stilling. He's more annoyed than anything, even as bro drags him off the piece of furniture and you climb over the back of it to follow. You both kneel on the floor, dirk between you. He's glaring now. 

"Christ, if you wanna strife just say so. No need to interrupt my shows, lemme grab the remote and pause and we can go to the roof." It'd been a few days since dirk had any action fighting wise, he was ready for a little rough housing. But neither of them relinquished the hold, and he frowns a little. 

Bro slides up a little and rests his weight on dirks legs to keep him still, pushing up the bottom of his shirt. Dirk struggles with the fabric but it ends up off, his shades taken with it. He aims a punch at bro and gets his hand caught, and a heavy backhand across the face. It's hard enough to make his teeth chatter and stun him as you hiss bros name angrily. You had agreed you wouldn't be rougher than necessary. Pedictibly, he grins and shrugs. 

While dirk is still recovering, you snatch his wrists back up. He's panicking now, the poor little thing, eyes wide and confused as he's trapped between the two of you. Your grip slides up to his forearms so bro can affix soft restraints around them, and chain his arms up behind his back. You let go, and bro flips him over. He grunts, kicking out at him. 

"What the fuck, guys. This is either turning into a hentai scene or you want me to be houdini, neither of which are exactly attractive options." His voice is strained, even as you help him up to his knees with his face on your thigh. You hold his shoulders and bro works down his jeans and boxers. He really starts to get scared, trying to bite down on your thigh. You coo, breath shaky as you pet over his cheek. He's not stupid; he knows what's going on now, just not accepting of it. You undo your belt and dress pants anyway. 

You can't see what bro is up to between his legs, just dirk grunts and buries his face in your thigh, shaking a little so you guess he started to prep him. You ease out your cock, stroking slow up and down. You want this to last, who knows if it'll happen again. Your guilt is weighing down your stomach but the arousal smothers it, and your free hand threads into his hair to pull up his head. You nudge the head to his lips and his eyes are watery. The image just makes your dick throb. 

"Cmon dirk. Open up, or it'll just get worse for you." You coax, and slowly his lips part. He knows the two of you could get what you were after with much more painful means. You push inside as soon as you're able, pleased to find him covering his teeth. What a good boy. It's hot and wet and his tongue automatically flicks up against your slit and it's good, it's so so good. You push. And push. And push until he's gagging and tears are streaming down the sides of his cheeks, but the way his throat squeezes you is too good. Bro snaps you out of your trance as he thrusts into dirk and pushes him farther onto your dick, and this time he does retch. You pull out and let him spit, but you waste little time in getting back in there. 

Bro is going at a steady pace now, still just grinning. Barely makes any noise as he pounds his poor little ass, and the poor thing is sobbing now. You find yourself rocking your hips back and forth, one hand in his hair and the other cupping his throat to help support his head; and and to feel your cock dipping into his throat. It's the best head you've ever gotten, even if he isn't participating, just choking. You find yourself thrusting harder, and as the heat builds in your stomach you tilt your head back and close your eyes, just feeling. 

Bro finishes before you, and you're not surprised. His ass had to be tight as hell with how little time he spent on it. He pulls out and then yanks dirks mouth off you dirk, flipping him around. He's half cradled in bros chest who's lighting up a cigarette. You gently spread his legs and lick your lips- white is dripping out of the cherry red abused hole. You line yourself up and slowly slide in, and you know you're longer than bro but the whimper you get from dirk as you bottom out is hot as fucking hell. 

You lift his hips higher and he hiccups, not crying anymore. Probably in too much shock. His eyes beg you to stop as you give a little thrust, testing the waters. He's tight like a vice, nice and slick from bros cum still filling him up. He's not even hard, but his soft dick is adorable and as you lazily fuck him you play with it. That makes him fight for a moment, but bro puts an end to it with a brush of the end of his cigarette to his shoulder. 

Unsurprisingly, despite your playing he doesn't get aroused. It doesn't matter, you like the feeling of the soft skin in your hand. You fondle his ball's for a while too, just to see the face he makes. The longer you fuck him the rougher you get until his knees are pressed to his chest and you're slamming into him, trying your best to hold off. You want it to last, want to remember the tight hole wrapped around you. You cry his name as you finally finish, and he makes a disgusted noise. You slowly pull out and look up at bro, who's idly petting dirks hair. 

"What now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed and unread over because in super lazy (and a little ashamed). Feel free to mention typos to me so I can fix em.


End file.
